The Hazards of Directing a Summer Camp
by Talia WolfFang
Summary: Dealing with adolescent brats is hard enough. Give them super human abilities inherited from godly parents, and you've got trouble. Place thousands of the super powered, hormone driven teenagers in a crowded area, and well... you've got your work cut out for you. Careful not to break a saint's patience. Oneshot about the life of our favourite camp director, Chiron. Gen-fic.
1. Karoake Night

**Hey there! Welcome to my new story. This project is a collab between me and my friend Carrot. We hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Also known as: Karaoke night_

* * *

BAAAABYY, BABY, BABY, OHH~OHHH

THOUGHTTT YOUUU'D _ALWAYS _BE MIINNNE… Crackle, POP!

*Crash* GYYAHHHHHH!

This was what awoke Chiron at 2:00 am in the morning, an ungodly hour for anyone to be up. Tumbling out of bed, still half asleep, he grabbed his bow. Running to the source of the sound, he feared the worst. There, he found Percy, Grover and Annabeth huddled around some sort of… black box?

"What happened? Who died? Is Kronos back?" Those were the first words that came to mind, staring at the scene of devastation.

"I just don't know what happened!" Percy muttered, staring intently at the smoking remains of what was once a boom-box. "It was working perfectly. Then – BANG! This happens!"

Smirking, Annabeth glanced at Grover. "It must have been Grover's HORRIBLE singing… The machine's system obviously overloaded from sheer horror."

"Hey!" Grover snapped back, "My singing is perfectly fine!"

Chiron simply stared, mind still fuddled from sleep. "Grover's singing. That's all? Grover's singing…Grover's just sing-WHAT? GROVER'S SINGING!? Percy, you know better than this! ...Someone could have died!"

"What?" grumbled Grover. "Is this insult Grover day or something?"

"And who permitted you to use technology on camp grounds?" scolded Chiron. "You know that any usage of electronics attracts monsters!"

"Well, yeah, that's why we borrowed your shiny technology hut!" announced Grover, grinning.

Finally recognizing his surroundings, Chiron spluttered in surprise. "Y-you broke into the high security, bronze-plated, ONLY-TO-BE-USED-IN-_**EMERGENCY **_zone to sing karaoke!?"

"Well, it wasn't that hard."

Seeing the intense glare focused towards them, Annabeth looked down and murmured "Okay, time to break out the heavy artillery."

The trio gave Chiron the best begging face they could muster, complete with puppy-eyes, and said in unison, "You wouldn't deny us the joy of karaoke, would you?"

And Chiron crumbled. "Fine, but-"

At that moment, a raging Dionysus charged in. "What is going on here?" he bellowed, face a strange shade of puce.

"Well you see…" began Percy.

Chiron sighed. _This is going to be a long day..._

Yep, it sure was hard being a camp instructor.

* * *

**Any thoughts? Comments? Queries or Questions? Speak now or forever hold your silence. :D**

**We're both novice writers, and are hoping for constructive crictism and help for our writing. If anyone is willing to Beta for us we be eternally grateful. Especially if they excel at dialogue. ****Chiron is fun to write, but he may still seem OOC at certain times, due to our... erm, n00bish abilities, to be blunt. We've wondered how he manages to have enough patience to deal with kids 24/7, so this is the end product of the muse.**

**WARNING!: Updates will come whenever the plot bunnies bite, or when our muse decides to bonk us on the head and shackle us to our writing chairs, so... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Requests are almost always accepted, and r****eviews would be nice. Even a random word or two could give us enough inspiration for a couple of chapters (our minds work in a strange way...) Your tempted, aren't you? Press the button, yeah? :P **


	2. Karaoke Night: Aftermath

**Hey there! We're finally back. This is the aftermath to the first chapter. **

**Thanks to our beta, Lexi Lopezi! **

**Disclaimer: Just playing in his sandbox...**

* * *

Chiron was having a bad day. Not that anyone seemed to care.

First Percy, Annabeth, and Grover had woken him at 2:00 am by deciding to break into the technology hut to sing_karaoke_of all things. And they broke the stereo (also Chiron's karaoke machine). Then Dionysus had come in, and gave them all a migraine inducing lecture, in that ear-splitting voice of his. Not to mention having insulted Billy Idol, Chiron's all-time favorite singer!

* * *

~Flashback~

_Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Grover Underwood were currently standing shoulder to shoulder, in a line, stiff and silent. Or, well, they were __**supposed **__to be, but decided that paying attention to Dionysus's overdramatic speech was the most boring course of action. Instead, they were playing hangman on the wall behind them._

"…_Let's get something straight. The technology hut is only to be used for three purposes; emergency signals in life or death, situations, Phone calls in desperate times-of course with permission of me or your idiot Camp director, and whenever I need an internet poker night... Now, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"_

"_Oh. Umm. Yeah. Sure." Percy mumbled._

"_Well," huffed Dionysus, his rant coming to an end, "at least you have saved me the glory of listening to Chiron sing "Dancing with Myself"__all night by killing his stereo. So I guess just this one time, I won't punish you. Now off you three go with your morning activities, before I change my mind." Hurriedly, he pushed the trio out the door._

_Then he turned to Chiron, "That," He said, gesturing towards the mess of a boom box. "Is why you don't leave the door of the Techno hut open…Or keep a stereo with awful music around."_

~Flashback End~

* * *

People these days really didn't appreciate good music.

_How could anyone hate Billy Idol?_

Good Zeus. Chiron missed listening to his Billy Idol CD. He missed his stereo. He missed karaoke. Then a thought struck him. Why bother sit around moping when he could go buy a brand new karaoke machine? It would be an upgrade from his old stereo, and he could embrace his passion for music again.

Contented, Chiron set off to the nearest Best Buy.

_Oh wait… where _was_ Best Buy?_

After hiking Zeus knows how many miles to some convenience store, Chiron had finally gotten his new karaoke machine and stereo. It was a real beaut too, with a sleek design and surround sound. Most definitely worth the trek.

Content and exhausted, Chiron slumped into bed.

_Hopefully I'll get a full night's rest for once..._

* * *

Living in a 24 hour camp with adolescent, party-crazy demigods, Chiron should have expected the outcome. Of course a quiet night didn't happen.

"OOOHHH~ BABY ROCK ON~"

"What? All of these sound tracks suck!"

"Make it stop, Annabeth, make it stop!"

SMASH!

"Oops..."

"Man, Percy, Chiron's going to be mad."

"PERCY JACKSON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY STEREO!"

* * *

**Kinda short, but it's just the aftermath of chapter one. ****Can you guess who said what at the end?**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed, and we hope you enjoyed. Review please?**


End file.
